Summer With You
by markyourmove
Summary: Baekhyun hanya ingin berlibur ke pantai dengan musim panas yang indah! Tapi Chanyeol tak mengerti. Lalu pilihannya adalah melarikan diri bersama musim panas. Chanbaek. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Baekyeol. Rated M. Special fic for Chanyeol's Birthday.


Lelaki itu datang lagi. Si pengusaha muda nan tampan juga berwibawa. Tubuh tegap juga kulitnya yang serupa porselen membuatnya terlihat seperti vampir. Oh Sehun namanya. Lelaki yang dijodohkan untuk Baekhyun oleh ibunya.

Dulu, Ibu Baekhyun bersahabat baik dengan ayah Sehun. Sejak mereka kecil, ibu Baekhyun selalu terobsesi menjadi besan dengan keluarga Oh. Namun Baekhyun selalu menolaknya. Karena seistimewa apapun rupanya, tetap saja Oh Sehun bukanlah tipenya.

Setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumahan, Baekhyun berjalan melewati ruang tengah sambil menunduk memberi hormat.

"Aku pulang." Sapanya tanpa mau melirik lelaki yang tengah duduk dengan tegap layaknya seorang pegawai yang sedang melakukan _interview_ pekerjaan di depan ibunya.

"Eoh, Baekhyunee sudah pulang?" Ibunya tersenyum sumringah. Akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga. Begitu pikirnya. Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya setampan mungkin.

"Kemari, duduk dulu. Ini Sehun datang," Ibunya menepuk-nepuk sofa di sampingnya agar anak semata wayangnya itu mau melakukan pendekatan dengan si tampan Oh.

Baekhyun menggeleng, masih tetap menjaga pandangannya pada si muda Oh. "Tidak ibu, aku mau mandi dulu. Badanku lengket sekali."

"Ah begitu," Ibu Baekhyun merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Merasa tidak enak hati kepada Sehun karena sudah menunggu Baekhyun selama satu jam. "Kalau sudah selesai, segera kembali kesini oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Oh sungguh Baekhyun akan melama-lamakan durasi mandinya agar terhindar dari ajakan makan malam si Oh Sehun itu.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi satu jam setelahnya. Rambutnya yang setengah basah ia usak dengan handuk kecil. Sedang tubuhnya ia balut dengan jubah mandi. Wangi stroberi begitu kuat tercium kala uap panas sisa _shower_ menari-nari memenuhi kamarnya. Ibu Baekhyun sudah duduk manis di ujung ranjang kecilnya. Bersedekap di dada, dan memandang tak suka pada anaknya.

"Sengaja ya? Berlama-lama di kamar mandi, huh?" matanya mengekori gerakan Baekhyun yang hendak memakai baju.

"Anak kesayangan ibu sudah pulang?" tanyanya sehalus mungkin. Namun kata-katanya cukup tajam untuk membuat mata ibunya membola.

"Dengar Baekhyun, ia hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam."

"Aku sudah makan sebelum pulang, dengan Chanyeol."

"Lantas kenapa tidak kau katakan pada Sehun tadi? Dia menunggumu."

Baekhyun memakai piyamanya seraya duduk di meja rias. Bersiap melakukan _skin care routine_ nya. Ibunya mendekati si mungil lalu memijat pundak sempit itu.

"Baekhyunku tersayang, cobalah sekali ajakannya. Ibu jamin, kau tidak akan rugi. Apa salahnya iya _kan_? Sehun tidak kalah tampan bukan? Lagipula, apa baiknya mahasiswa yang terus mengekorimu itu? Masa depannya bahkan belum terlihat."

Perhatiannya terhadap _lotion_ malamnya berhasil teralihkan. Kini, gantian Baekhyun yang mendelik pada ibunya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan membanting tubuhnya ke ranjangnya. Menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut secara kasar.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar kemudian. "Ibu tidak akan lelah membujukmu," Ibunya lalu menyalakan lampu tidur, dan mematikan lampu kamar Baekhyun "selamat tidur Baekhyunee."

...

Karena kampus Chanyeol dekat dengan kantornya, ia sering mengunjungi Chanyeol saat makan siang tiba. Membawakan bentonya untuk dimakan bersama Chanyeol.

Sangat mudah menemukan Chanyeol di kampusnya. Tinggal cari lelaki kelebihan kalsium dengan telinga yang melambai. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian ia melambai-lambai ke lelaki paling tinggi di tengah kerumunan mahasiswa yang baru keluar dari kelas. Si tinggi tersenyum lalu berlari ke arah yang lebih kecil seraya menggendongnya untuk dipeluk. Memeluknya erat lalu berputar seakan sudah sangat lama tak bertemu.

Masih dalam gendongan, Baekhyun mengecup lekukan cantik di lesung Chanyeol "Sudah makan?" tanyanya.

Yang ditanya menggeleng lucu kemudian mencuri kecupan di bibir tipis itu. "Humm _strawberry_ " gumamnya sambil menurunkan si kecil. Baekhyun sukses dibuat terkekeh.

"Ayo makan dulu," Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan kotak bentonya "aku buat _cheese rolls_ kesukaanmu." Senyumnya ia tambahkan agar si tinggi semakin bersemangat.

"Apakah ada sosis di dalam sana?" Chanyeol menunjuk Bento di jinjingan Baekhyun.

"Tentu, dengan sosis di dalamnya."

Senyumnya mengembang seperti roti di dalam oven. Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun terburu menuju kursi taman terdekat. Tak sabar melahap semua masakan kekasih tercintanya.

Seperti seekor _puppy_ yang kelaparan, Chanyeol mengamati bagaimana Baekhyun perlahan menyiapkan mejanya. Sumpit, juga serbet untuk di sampirkan di atas paha Chanyeol. Yang lebih tinggi mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya tak sabaran.

"Oh oh bagaimana bisa wangi rempahnya menggiurkan begini?" Chanyeol merebut sumpitnya lalu melahap satu potong _cheese roll_ sekaligus.

 _"Jal meokkesseumnida"_ karena Chanyeol selalu lupa kalau berhadapan dengan makanan, maka Baekhyun dengan senang hati mengingatkan.

Chanyeol lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan menutup kedua matanya. Kemudian dengan terburu melahap lagi makan siangnya. Tangannya bersorak kegirangan menunjukkan betapa lezatnya makanan yang ia kunyah. Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Ingin apa untuk hidangan penutup? Aku tak membawa buah atau apapun."

"Bagaimana dengan kopi?" Chanyeol mengusulkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi dengan manisnya.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin pergi ke pantai."

"Apa?"

"Pantai Chanyeol,"

"Baiklah, kita ke pantai _Eurwangni_ sore ini."

Si mungil menggeleng, "terlalu ramai. Bagaimana kalau pantai _Cape Hatteras_?"

Kening Chanyeol berkerut, "dimana itu Baek? Aku tak pernah mendengarnya." Matanya melihat ke arah kanan atas, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Bukankah itu di _California_?" matanya membelalak kala berhasil mengingatnya.

Baekhyun lagi mengangguk, "kita bisa lihat _sunset_ yang indah disana."

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol menarik tangan lentik Baekhyun untuk digenggam. "Kita bahkan bisa melihat yang lebih indah di pulau _Jeju._ "

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi, "tidak mau, disana ramai."

"Lalu apa beda dengan yang kau maksud?"

Meski chanyeol yang paling muda dalam hubungan ini, tetap ialah yang paling dewasa pemikirannya. Baekhyun terdiam dibuatnya. Chanyeol memang paling pandai membuat Baekhyun _skak mat_.

"Sudahlah, aku harus kembali." Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Chanyeol meraih lengannya.

"Aku tau kau merajuk."

Baekhyun lagi melepas tangan Chanyeol, "tidak, jam istirahatku sudah habis."

...

Izin cuti sudah di tangan, tiket juga visa. Paspor juga keperluan disana. Baekhyun sudah mengantongi semuanya. Semuanya. Berikut rencananya kabur dari perjodohan itu juga.

Chanyeol. Satu-satunya lelaki yang ia cintai. Satu-satunya yang siap sedia selama dua puluh empat jam. Yang menyayanginya melebihi orang tuanya sendiri. Tak mengerti keinginannya yang begitu ingin melarikan diri ke pantai.

Salahnya sendiri memang tak pernah menceritakan hal sepenting ini kepada kekasihnya. Chanyeol sedang dalam masa ujian. Baekhyun tak tega untuk membebaninya dengan masalah pribadinya. Otak Chanyeol mungkin sudah sangat penuh dengan angka-angka.

Tapi dia juga bingung kepada siapa dia harus menceritakannya. Baekhyun tak punya banyak teman. Semenjak berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya menjadi bulan yang berputar pada Chanyeol buminya. Maka, kabur adalah jalan satu-satunya.

Mendengar bahwa _California_ adalah negara yang punya banyak pantai cantik juga sedang ada diskon untuk tiket kesana. Merupakan suatu ide yang bagus bila kabur dan _California_ dijadikan satu kalimat yang menjadi pegangan Baekhyun saat ini. Mungkin sekalian menjemur otaknya di pantai juga ide yang bagus.

Malam itu, Baekhyun berubah seperti maling. Bedanya jika seorang pencuri mengendap-endap untuk masuk ke sebuah rumah korbannya, maka Baekhyun mengendap-endap untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Sangatlah beruntung ia mendengar sayup-sayup erangan yang merujuk ke hal-hal yang tidak senonoh dari kamar orang tuanya. Membuat Baekhyun semakin leluasa melompati pagar rumahnya dan berlari sekencang mungkin lalu meraih taksi menuju bandara.

...

 _"Baekhyun menghilang!"_

Begitulah kalimat pertama yang ia tangkap ketika sebuah panggilan telepon menganggu paginya.

Jika setiap pagi Baekhyun akan membangunkannya dengan nada manja nan menggemaskan. Juga ajakan untuk berangkat bersama, kali ini yang Chanyeol dapatkan adalah sebuah berita besar dari Ibu Baekhyun.

Seketika nyawanya berkumpul menjadi satu dan mengumpulkan rasa paniknya.

"Baekhyun menghilang?" hanya kalimat itu yang ada di otaknya saat ini sebagai jawaban.

 _"Ponselnya ia tinggal di meja belajarnya. Koper juga ranselnya menghilang. Baekhyun kabur."_

Kemudian terdengar suara isakan dari sana. Meski Ibu Baekhyun tak pernah menganggap Chanyeol ada, tapi entah mengapa kali ini Chanyeol merasa sangat penting karena orang pertama yang ia hubungi adalah dirinya.

Chanyeol berdehem untuk membetulkan pita suaranya. Menelan ludahnya untuk menyiapkan kata-kata yang akan ia keluarkan.

"Bibi jangan khawatir," ucapnya dengan lantang. "Aku akan segera menemukannya." Tutupnya kemudian dengan semangat yang menyala-nyala di atas kepalanya.

Lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya, segera bersiap menyelesaikan misi pertamanya dari Nyonya besar Byun.

...

"Byun Baekhyun?" wanita itu mengulang nama yang Chanyeol tanyakan keberadaannya. Salah satu wanita yang menikmati makan siangnya sendirian di kantin kantor tempat kerja Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk banyak.

Wanita itu masih mengerjap. Awalnya ia terkejut. Lelaki setampan ini dengan tubuh bak model menghampirinya ketika harinya hampir hancur hingga ia habiskan waktu makan siangnya sendirian. Namun apa yang ia dapatkan adalah sesuatu yang hampa terasa. Lelaki itu menanyai orang lain.

"Oh dia memiliki divisi yang lain denganku. Tapi kudengar dia mengambil cuti beberapa hari. Aku menerima _form_ cutinya sekitar dua hari yang lalu." Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan makannya karena sudah tau bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini tidak memiliki ketertarikan kepadanya. Jangankan kepadanya. Mungkin wanita lain pun tidak. Bisa kalian lihat dari sorot matanya. Mata itu, hanya untuk si lelaki pendek Byun.

Bibir tebal itu mengerucut dengan cara yang menggemaskan. Sampai si wanita Kang ini memalingkan wajahnya karena takut terpesona.

"Baiklah, terima kasih-" Chanyeol melirik _id card_ di samping nampan wanita di hadapannya. "Kang Seulgi _-ssi_."

Chanyeol memutar kembali otaknya. Memikirkan kemana sekiranya kekasih mungilnya itu melarikan diri. Ia tau, sangat tau. Baekhyun tidak punya banyak teman. Meski dia adalah tipe yang sangat _friendly_. Salahnya sendiri sih yang banyak melarang Baekhyun berteman dengan si ini maupun si itu. Karena demi tuhan, Baekhyun itu sangat mempesona.

Matahari bersinar begitu cerahnya. Sebentar lagi musim gugur. Tapi matahari masih bersinar begitu cerah, namun teriknya tak sampai menyengat kulit. Ah indahnya cuaca hari ini.

Oh tunggu-tunggu. Chanyeol seperti diingatkan.

 _Matahari_

 _Cuara cerah?_

 _Tidak mungkin kan?_

 _Baekhyun pergi ke California?_

Secepat kilat Chanyeol berlari untuk kembali pulang. Chanyeol yakin. Sangat yakin. Si kecil itu pasti melarikan diri kesana. Dia ingat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Baekhyun. Ada apa sebenarnya hingga ia begitu ingin pergi kesana? Sampai-sampai membuat acara kabur dari rumah seperti ini? Tak tau yah semua orang kalang kabut karenanya?

...

Enam jam perjalanan ditempuh Chanyeol menuju kota tempat pelarian Baekhyun. Tak ada waktu untuknya beristirahat, jadi segera setelah sampai ia langsung mengambil perjalanan kembali menuju pantai yang dimaksud.

Dalam perjalanannya, Chanyeol terus memikirkan Baekhyun. Apa yang ada di kepala kecilnya itu. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri seperti ini. Tabungannya terkuras hampir setengahnya hanya untuk menyusul si kecil yang kerap kali menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tak tahu kah Baekhyun semua tabungannya itu hanya untuk meminang dirinya?

Matahari sudah mulai terik, sinarnya membuat kulit Chanyeol sedikit tersengat. Tenggorokannya sampai dirasa kering. Chanyeol harus segera mendapatkan air jika tak mau terkena dehidrasi.

Menyisiri sisi pantai sambil meneguk airnya yang didapat dari minimarket tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan tiap-tiap orang yang ada di pantai. Mencari sosok mungil berkulit putih seperti susu dan rambut hitam yang kontras dengan kulitnya.

Hingga ia menangkap seseorang yang dicari berjemur disisi pantai dengan dada yang telanjang. Kulit putih nan cantik itu terekspos begitu saja hingga beberapa lelaki yang lewat menatap kelaparan kepada sosok mungil yang sedang berjemur itu. Oh mengapa dada Chanyeol seperti ada yang membakar?

Cepat-cepat kaki panjang itu mengahampiri si kecil, melempar ranselnya lalu membuka cardigan tipisnya untuk menutup dada cantik kesayangannya yang terekspos begitu saja. Si pemilik dada cantik melepas kacamatanya, tak terima acara _sun bathing_ nya terganggu. Ia duduk lalu menenggak untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang melempar cardigan ke dadanya.

Tapi..

Mengapa wangi cardigannya sangat ia kenal?

Wangi yang menjadi candunya.

Wangi yang selalu ia rindukan.

Tidak mungkin kan?

Ia sedang melarikan diri. Tak mungkin ada yang tau!

Kecuali...

"Eoh!" Baekhyun tersentak, refleks ia mundur selangkah mengetahui siapa yang sedang berang saat ini. Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh emosi. Terdengar bunyi gemelutuk dari mulutnya dengan rahang yang keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Memamerkan asetku? Hah? Jelaskan padaku." Nadanya tidak tinggi, tapi cukup membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang.

Asetku..

Oh sungguh satu kata itu sebetulnya membuat pipi Baekhyun merona juga. Ia tersipu dengan rona merah menggoda di kedua pipi yang mirip _mochi_. Dengan langkah malu-malu ia hampiri lelaki tinggi itu lalu melingkarkan lengan kurusnya ke pinggang si tinggi.

"Ah kau menyusulku? Bahagianya." Baekhyun mengendusi dada Chanyeol yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

"Jangan diendusi, tubuhku bau. Aku belum mandi."

"Wangimu menggiurkan"

Chanyeol melepas lengan kurus Baekhyun dan memegang erat pundaknya, "katakan, apa kau ada keturunan vampir?"

Baekhyun tertawa kemudian. Ketika hendak melompat ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol, kekasihnya itu kembali menyampirkan cardigannya ke kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"Dimana kau menginap? Ayo kita kembali. Banyak hal yang harus aku tanyai." Kembali ia gendong ranselnya kemudian mengapit lengan kurus Baekhyun yang kini telah terbalut cardigannya. Baekhyun begitu lucu hanya dengan cardigannya jadi terlihat seperti menggunakan dress panjang. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya lalu mencuri kecupan di pelipisnya.

...

Wangi stroberi langsung menguar ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Dengan _bathrobe_ yang kekecilan, Chanyeol sungguh terlihat sangat menggoda. Dada yang mengintip itu, juga paha yang sedari tadi berusaha ia tutupi karena _bathrobe_ Baekhyun yang seperti dress mini di tubuhnya.

"Aku merasa lucu karena harus pakai _shampoo_ mu. Mengapa kau gunakan semua rasa stroberi?"

"Kenapa juga tidak kau gunakan fasilitas hotel?" Baekhyun lalu menghampiri Chanyeolnya yang wangi stroberi. Kembali melingkarkan lengannya juga mengecupi dada yang sedari tadi menggoda Baekhyun.

"Jangan menggodaku" Chanyeol tak membalas pelukan itu. Malah mengusak kepalanya dengan handuk kecil.

Lalu si kecil mulai nakal, mulutnya tak hentinya mengecupi dada Chanyeol hingga tiba di pucuknya. Pelukannya semakin ia eratkan membuatnya bisa merasakan sesuatu milik Chanyeol yang hanya terhalangi kain _bathrobe_.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. Masih menahan nafsu untuk Baekhyunnya yang menggoda.

Meski sudah berpacaran cukup lama, sejujurnya Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki yang mengharapkan sebuah _sex_ dalam suatu hubungan. Cintanya kepada Baekhyun begitu murni tanpa campur aduk nafsu untuk merusaknya. Chanyeol begitu menjaga Baekhyun. Menyayangi sepenuh hati. Dan menghindari _sex_ demi menjaga perasaan kekasihnya. Walau kadang ia sering melampiaskan nafsu tertahannya di kamar mandi sembari membayangkan Baekhyunnya. Tidak dosa kan?

Kalau sudah begini siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas ereksinya yang terbangun? Karena sungguh lidah Baekhyun yang nakal menggoda dadanya begitu sensual. Sangat menggairahkan.

Chanyeol mengangkatnya kemudian. Melingkarkan kedua kaki kecil Baekhyun memeluk pinggangnya yang kokoh.

Bibirnya lalu melumat tipis itu, menghisapnya tak sabaran sampai Baekhyun kewalahan. Sampai Baekhyun telat menyadari ia sudah dikukung di atas ranjang dan dibawah Chanyeol saat ini. Baekhyun gemas sendiri dengan Chanyeol yang tak sabaran. Maka ia menarik simpul bathrobe yang ada di pinggang Chanyeol. Namun si pemilik menahan tangan lentik itu. Ia tak mau telanjang duluan! Chanyeol dominannya disini.

Baekhyun terkekeh dalam pangutannya, tangan nakalnya lalu meraba paha dalam Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi tangan besar itu menahannya. Ia juga tak mau mendesah duluan! Maka, Chanyeol menarik paksa celana pantai Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya hingga menyisakan celana dalam hitam milik si mungil. Gundukan kecil yang semula tertidur itu mulai terbangun kala Chanyeol menggodanya dengan satu telunjuknya.

Oh sial! Baekhyun terangsang hanya dengan satu telunjuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu beralih mengecup belakang telinga Baekhyun seraya berbisik.

"Jangan menggodaku Baekhyun, tak tahu kah aku menahan hasrat hanya untukmu?"

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol. Mendekati bibirnya pada telinga peri itu lalu mengulumnya sampai basah.

"Lalu apa selanjutnya?" tangan lentik nan nakal itu masuk ke dalam bathrobe Chanyeol dan mengelus sesuatu yang sudah keras. "Mau menghentikannya kala sudah setengah jalan seperti ini?" kemudian ia meraih rahang tegas itu untuk bersitatap.

"Maka jangan menyesal."

"Haruskah aku menyatakan cintaku padamu seperti yang pertama kali? Tidak ingatkah bagaimana perjuanganku mendapatkanmu?" Baekhyun mulai dengan mode guru sejarahnya. Membahas hal-hal lalu adalah keahliannya. Oleh karena itu Chanyeol hanya harus membungkam bibir tipis menggairahkan itu dengan melumatnya lalu merabai seluruh rongganya dengan lidahnya yang sexy.

Baekhyun sudah telanjang bulat entah kapan terjadi. Kaki kurusnya sudah terbuka lebar untuk memberi akses pada lelakinya. Tangan lentiknya lalu beralih pada sesuatu yang berada di pangkal paha Chanyeol. Mengurutnya perlahan lalu mengarahkan pada lubangnya yang mulai berkerut-kerut.

Tangan nakal Baekhyun ia raih lalu menahannya diatas kepala si mungil. Chanyeol berbisik kemudian, "aku belum melakukan penetrasi pada lubangmu."

Si kecinya lalu menarik lehernya balas berbisik, "oh tak apa masuki saja. Aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Nanti kau kesakitan Baekhyun,"

"Tak apa. Lubangku sudah gatal sekali ingin digaruk oleh pedal nakalmu."

"Dirimu yang nakal."

Baekhyun gemas sendiri dengan Chanyeol yang banyak bicara ketika birahinya sudah diatas ubun-ubunnya. Lalu ia mendorong bokong Chanyeol sambil meremasnya. Kejantanan itu sukses masuk secara paksa sampai rasanya perih dan panas. Baekhyun mengerang karenanya. Ia menggeliat lalu meraih bahu Chanyeol sebagai pegangan.

"Gigit bahuku jika terasa sakit. Sudah kubilang aku bahkan belum memberimu pelicin."

Satu tetes. Dua tetes air mata itu mulai mengalir. Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ayo bergerak" ia merintih kala mengucapkannya.

Dengan senang hati Chanyeol mendengarkan. Bergerak pelan supaya Baekhyun menyesuaikan rasa sakitnya. Menggantinya dengan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa dibeli dimanapun.

"Ouhhh..." desahan pertama terdengar dari bibir tipis nan manis. Tangan ranting Baekhyun meraih satu tangan Chanyeol disamping kepalanya. Meletakkannya diatas putingnya yang menegang agar ia juga dapat dimanjakan.

Juga dengan senang hati Chanyeol mengabulkannya. Memanjakannya dengan jempol dan jari telunjuknya. Memelintirnya sampai desahan itu lagi terdengar. Sangat manja, sangat sensual. Sampai ketika sesuatu yang kental nan hangat membahasi perutnya juga perut Baekhyun. Pencapaian si kecil yang pertama.

Nafasnya tersengal dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya. Chanyeol menyekanya, mengusap surai kecoklatan itu agar nyaman terasa untuk Baekhyun. Bibir tebalnya mengecup pipi yang lebih mirip mochi itu hingga muncul rona kemerahan. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian. Merasa sangat bahagia karena Chanyeol begitu memperlakukannya sangat lembut. Penuh perasaan.

"Aku akan bergerak lagi," lalu tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari yang diminta, Chanyeol lagi menggerakkan pedalnya perlahan namun cukup menusuk hingga sampai pada titik paling sensitif milik Baekhyun.

"Ouh Chanyeol ini sangat nikmath, ughh."

Pedalnya terus menusuk sampai Baekhyun tersentak-sentak. Sampai ranjangnya berderit-derit. Sampai sprei putih itu malang nasibnya tak berbentuk. Hingga Chanyeol menumpahkan semua cintanya, memenuhi lubang Baekhyun tak bersisa.

Namun ketika Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu, ia cepat-cepat menarik pedalnya. Baekhyun melotot dibuatnya. Ia duduk juga menarik Baekhyun untuk ikut duduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya si kecil walau lelah masih terasa.

"Baekhyun dengar," Chanyeol meraih pundak sempit itu agar si pemilik saling bertatapan. "Apa kau lupa kau itu lelaki yang bisa hamil?"

Baekhyun mengatupkan rahangnya berpura-pura terkejut.

"Demi Tuhan aku memasukimu tanpa pengaman!!"

...

Apa yang ia lakukan semalam?

Ia menyetubuhi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang bahkan bisa mengandung!

Sementara uang untung meminangnya sudah habis setengahnya hanya untuk menyusul si kecil yang kabur entah apa alasannya. Semua pemikiran itu membuat kusut otak Chanyeol. Bibirnya sudah hampir bengkak ia gigiti sedari tadi karena gugup. Jangan lupakan kuku-kukunya yang berantakan karena ia gigiti sembari berpikir.

Maka dari itu Baekhyun memberikan satu tangannya ke hadapan Chanyeol.

"Gigit yang ini saja," katanya. "Yang ini lebih manis."

Chanyeol beralih pada seseorang disampingnya. Yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya. Kedua tangannya meremas bahu sempit Baekhyun dengan sorot mata penuh kekhawatiran.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana jika kau hamil?" nadanya bergetar karena khawatir.

Yang ditanya memajukan bibirnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol, "apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku Chanyeol? Katakan! Siapa orang ketiga diantara kita!" Kalimat terakhirnya ia tekan dengan bumbu emosi.

Chanyeol tersentak kemudian, "bubu.. bububu.. bukan begitu.."

"Lalu apa?!" Bentaknya lagi tak jauh berbeda dengan gadis yang sedang menstruasi.

Rasanya tiba-tiba gerah. Padahal mereka sedang berada di pesawat dengan kursi VIP. Sangat nyaman dengan AC yang juga sejuk. Entah mengapa rasanya jadi sangat panas, juga tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

"Jawab aku Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, menyiapkan segala kata-kata terbaiknya agar Baekhyunnya yang penuh emosi ini tidak tersinggung hatinya.

"Begini," ucapnya dengan senyum yang tak berani ia lunturkan. "Aku ingin meminangmu pasti. Tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan sekolahku. Mendapat pekerjaan yang layak supaya kau terpenuhi kebutuhannya. Jika kau hamil karena perbuatanku tadi malam, bagaimana? Aku ini hanya mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang butuh banyak biaya untuk tugas akhir Baekhyun" senyumnya masih ia paksakan meski hati rasanya mengkerut.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan satu kecupan dibibir Chanyeolnya yang malang. Betapa mudah meluluhkan hati seorang Byun Baekhyun. Meski tampak luar Baekhyun seperti ibu tiri yang siap membuangmu ke panti asuhan kapanpun ia mau, tapi didalamnya Baekhyun adalah ibu peri dengan banyak bubuk pengabul permintaan di sakunya. Meski ia seorang lelaki tentu saja.

Jika ada yang berkata bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah lelaki pengertian, katakan padanya, Chanyeol ingin merobek mulutnya seperti ayah Joker yang merobek mulut anaknya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu bagimana dirimu adanya Chanyeolah. Masih meragukan aku? Aku yang mengejarmu lebih dulu jika aku harus terus mengingatkan."

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa tak enak hati dengan masa lalu yang terkadang selalu Baekhyun ungkit seperti guru sejarah.

Tidak lupa kan bahwa Baekhyun adalah kekasih yang pengertian, oleh karena itu ia tarik tangan Chanyeol untuk ia berikan pelukannya yang paling hangat.

"Kau hanya perlu melamarku di depan ibu dan ayah setelah kita tiba di Korea nanti. Lalu aku akan menjelaskan mengapa aku melarikan diri" bisiknya dengan kecupan di telinga Chanyeol sebagai penutup.

...

Setelah apa yang Baekhyun minta hari lalu. Maka hari ini Chanyeol datang dengan satu buket besar bunga mawar merah beserta kedua orangtuanya. Dan jangan lupakan kakak sulungnya yang sangat ribut sejak hari dimana Chanyeol minta dinikahkan.

Ayah Byun menyambut mereka dengan senyum sampai telinga. Sedang Ibu Byun hanya tersenyum kepada kedua orang tua Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun di rangkulan.

Ketika Chanyeol selesai meminta izinnya untuk menikahi putra semata wayang keluarga Byun yang manis, ayah Byun lalu memberikan jawabannya.

Dengan tangan yang sudah basah karena keringat dingin, Chanyeol menyiapkan hati juga telinganya untuk mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Dimulai dengan senyuman di awal, "jadi apakah kalian sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan kalian?" Tak lupa senyuman di akhir ayah Byun bagikan kepada Chanyeol juga calon mempelainya. Byun Baekhyun.

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol berteriak. Hooray!! Saat itu juga. Melompat juga menciumi masing-masing kaki kedua orang tua Baekhyunnya yang ia cintai. Sungguh rasanya dunia hanya berpihak kepadanya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga ia seberuntung ini.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya Chanyeol." Ibu Baekhyun membuka suara. Mata yang serupa dengan milik Baekhyun itu menatapnya sendu, "terima kasih telah menemukan putraku. Aku sungguh akan merestui kalian."

Orang tua Chanyeol juga tersenyum bahagia karena keluarga Byun menerima anaknya dengan senyum juga pelukan hangat.

"Sejak awal aku memang tidak merestui acara perjodo-- aakk aakh" ayah Baekhyun meringis sambil mengusap-usap pinggangnya. Ibu Baekhyun terkekeh dengan canggungnya.

Oh ada apa ini?

Chanyeol menatap tajam kepada Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menganggap langit-langit rumahnya sebagai pemandangan paling indah. Oh sungguh Chanyeol butuh penjelasan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N :** Holla holaa fellas! Lama tak bertemu yakan? Hehe. Ini aku kembali iya. Waktu gak males haha. Ngepost tengah malem gini dosa gak sih? Aku sebenernya udah ngatuks banget, tapi besok keburu ga ada waktu lagi. Jadi aku post buru-buru aja yaa. Maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata. Maaf juga kalau banyak typo hehe.

Ayok berteman yokk kalau ada yang mauk.

Ada akun ig ku, silahkan dikunjungi. Monggo

Ig : **Winyeol**

And.. **Special Notes :** Selamat ulang tahun daddy kita semuaaaaa. Park Chanyeol!! Cihut cihuuyy. Panjang umur sehat selalu. Sukses karirnya. Sukses cintanya. Langgeng sama Baekhyunee nya. Cepet-cepet go-public dan direstui semua orang. Hehehehehehe

Pokoknya

Very Happy Birthday Park Chanyeol!

#HappyChanDay

.

.

.

.

.

 **winyeol**


End file.
